Paladin Pebble Shield-Scale
Pebbel Shield-Scale is a member of The Chantry of Bahamut from the country of Harreth. She gives the party thier first few quests near the beginning of the campaign. Personality Shield-Scale is a pacifist, and strongly believes that there are alternate ways to solve a dispute than violence, but even when forced to fight, she will hold back and never lands a finishing blow. Her time with the Chantry has taught her to treat everyone she meets with the kindness and respect that she would want them to show her, however this as lead her to be a bit naive and she commonly falls for the tricks of con men and thieves. She is fiercely loyal to the Chantry and her allies, and is willing to save anyone in danger, no matter the personal cost. Description Shield-Scale is a 7 foot-tall Dragonborn with mossy green scales, yellow eyes, and like all female Dragonborn, she has backwards sloaping horns. She is far taller and more muscular than the average Dragonborn, giving her a more intimidating appearance to contradict her kind nature. Abilities and Skills Like all Dragonborn she has iron hard scales, razor sharp claws, and a breath weapon (ice). She is triained in sword and shield fighting and carries a huge obsidian greatsword and a steel tower shield in either hand the same way a human would carry a longsword and kite shield. As a paladin, she is also trained in several healing and banishing arts. History She was hatched in the swamps of Harreth to the Shield-Scale clan, predetermined to become a protector of the weak like her ancestors before her. When she was old enough, she joined the Chantry of Bahamut to learn the art of healing. Seeing her natural talent for combat, the priests had her trained as a Paladin instead of a Cleric, so that she could better protect those in need. When the time came, she left the Chantry on a pilgrimage, a trip that all initiates must make to become full priests. While meditating one morning and hopeing that she would soon be granted a vision by the Great Silver Dragon the smell of smoke and the sounds of screams reached her. She rushed to what appeared to be a caravan being attacked by several Orc bandits. Most of them fled when they saw her size and the weap0ns she carried, but the few that remained were quickly incopassitated. When she returned to the caravan to lend a hand, she noticed that a yound human was already tending to the wounded with clearly divine magic. After she made sure the rest of the caravan made it safely to a city, she asked the young human, Hubble, if he would accompany her back to the Chantry. She finished her Paladin training and helped Hubble with his. Once the pair had finished, the Chantry asked them to go to Zenneth and help spread the word of Bahamut, with Hubble being a human, they had hoped that people there would be more accepting to thier teachings. While making thier way through the wilderness that seperates the two countries, the duo was ambushed by goblins, and Hubble was dragged off. When she came to, Shield-Scale was greeted by a young Gnome named Avven who had helped her get out of the forest before the wildlife coule eat her. Avven, while not having much experience with the area outside of the forest, still knew more than Shield-Scale, and she hired her as a guide. The Gnome even helped her locate the hideout of the goblins that had kidnaped Hubble. After making it to Halcreth, Shield-Scale hired a group of mercenaries (the party) to help her get her friend back.Soon after finding Hubble and bringing him back to the city, the governing body allowed them to set up a branch of the Church in the southern part of the city. The two spent thier time seeing to the needs of the less fortunate for a time, until they heard of the catastrophy that hit the town of Bahzah. Upon arival at the reffuge camp near the now devistated city, they immediately set to work heaking the wounded and comforting the traumatized. It is there where she met the party for the second time and helped them work out a new contract with Jeob to investigate the monsters that attacked. Trivia *Her name was originally Yosmire Whyrmeye, but was forgotten upon introduction of the character, so the DM came up with Shield-Scale on the spot Category:Unstuck Category:NPCs